disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Foxy The Pirate Fox
"Nope, can't! I won't do it!" - Foxy telling Freddy that he won't leave Pirate Cove. Foxy the Pirate Fox/Foxy the Pirate (or simply Foxy) is one of the deuteragonists (alongside Chica and Bonnie) in the Disney 1987 animated feature film, Five Nights at Freddy's and the 1999 sequel film, FNAF World. He is played by Burt Reynolds. Background Personality Foxy, is very handsome and very good-hearted, because he only wants to have friends and when someone is in trouble, he rescues them. He is a good pirate and very funny, since sometimes he does fun things. He is also a very good historian, in which he tells pirate stories. Sometimes, he can be grumpy. Most times he is good and he is nice and affectionate and he is very brave from time to time. Appearance Foxy is a red anthropomorphic male fox that uses as accessories a dark black patch on the left eye and a sharp hook on his right hand, has a row of golden and white sharp teeth, yellow eyes, and brown pants with a black belt. Role in the film: Appearances in TV Shows Appearances in the games: Gallery: Fnaf disney.png Fnaf disney 2.png Ye cant make me by kosperry-d8rttt3.jpg Foxy-1523068466.png|Foxy as seen in Five Nights at Freddy's (1987) Five-Freddy's-disneyscreencaps.com-1993.JPG Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.jpg Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-1998.jpg Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-2008.jpg Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-2012.jpg Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-2043.jpg|Foxy with a Pizza Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-2044.jpg Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-2045.jpg Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-2046.jpg Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-2047.jpg Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-2048.jpg Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-2051.jpg Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-2053.jpg|Foxy ready to eat your pizza Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-2054.jpg Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.jpg Five-Freddys-disneyscreencaps.com-2059.jpg 9d1e8ef1c95397dea6cb35e9bf751721.jpg C48956fc98a65610f24bae00f37412e0.jpg plushtrap____flat__by_noxidamxv-d9bsxhc.png Disney fnaf.png Foxy exe.png|Foxy as seen in FNAF World (1999) You cant what about the children by kosperry-d9mf9dh.jpg Foxy,freddy, bonnie and chica gone salvages in the past.png 18dd3bdfd8ce9c92d5dd0be93735f853.jpg Better take care o those squeaky bolts cap n by dwarfdraco-d8dctb9.jpg|Foxy with Freddy Fazbear And that be how i lost me hand by kosperry-d9wmhei.jpg Concept Art Sin título-1526223332.png|Foxy's concept art Cm2m6jWVUAA8anA.jpg Trivia: * Foxy shares many similitaries with Charlie B. Barkins from All Dogs Go To Heaven: ** Both are canine animals. They both have a partner by their side (Itchy, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Mike). Both are facing the main antagonist (Charlie with Carface and Red in All Dogs go to Heaven 1 and 2, and Foxy with Golden Freddy). Both have the same personality. Both protect a human from danger (Anne Marie and Mike Smith) and both are voiced by two actors in their sequels, (Burt Reynolds in the 1st film and Charlie Sheen in FNaF World). * In a deleted scene, when Foxy attacks Golden Freddy during the battle, it can be seen that foxy has teeth with blood marks (because he bites Golden Freddy by the neck) this scene was discarded, because the designers of the film They were terrified for this scene. * Foxy bares a strong resembleace to Charlie B. Barkins from All Dogs Go To Heaven. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Foxes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Animated Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Pirates Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Singing Characters Category:American characters Category:Male Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in video games Category:Protagonists Category:Grumpy Characters